Fate Awakens
by thorpedoo
Summary: Seto Kaiba. Cold, rich, powerful, and invincible. Serenity Wheeler. Patient, withdrawn, kind and tranquil. Can these two people possibly come together?


A/N: I solemly swear that I do not own YGO or anything else that you can think of except for this plot. This is a sad attempt to write a S/S fic but here it goes.

**Fate Awakens**

Seto Kaiba. The name sends a chill down people's spines. Cold, dark, rich, powerful, dominant and invincible. To be hated but also obeyed. Seto Kaiba. A name that everybody has heard of.

Serenity Wheeler. A name that not many know of. Quiet, shy, patient, withdrawn, and tranquil. Has a group of close, ordinary friends. Serenity Wheeler. A name that's sweet and peaceful but not many care for.

So how will these two completely different people come together? Well that is just a tale that I will have to tell and for you to find out.

* * *

It was midnight but there was still sound coming out of Seto Kaiba's study room. He was typing furiously to finish his college application report that ran more than 20 pages long. He had no need to go to high school with those dorks he often thought. But it was already the end of his senior year and going to college at Oxford or Yale made his profile look better. Of course he knew it was pretty damn good already. Seto Kaiba yawned and clicked print. Now on to the Kaiba Corp dueling advanced technique data as he began to revise the program. When does he usually go to sleep? Oh let's say about 4 in the morning. 

"Joey! Wake up! We're going to be late for the last day of school, and you know we're going to get our final exam scores today!" Serenity urged her lazy brother to wake up.

"That's why I'm not getting up," he replied mumbling.

After quite a while of persuasion, they managed to get to school in the knick of time.

At the school ground there stood kids in different groups. The freshman usually stuck together, and so did the sophomores. The juniors and seniors had more authority of the school ground.

And like every school, Domino High had a separation of popularity classes. Some kids didn't really care about it but others craved to be among those so called, "popular group." Serenity wasn't exactly the most popular girl in school that was for sure. She wasn't ugly, not at all, with her strawberry blond hair tainted with gold and moist brown eyes, she may even be considered pretty. But she just didn't have the loud and perky kind of personality.

Nor was she the most athletic girl who can run the hundred meter dash under 12 seconds or swim 100 meter free in a minute, only the best in the world can do that. But she had her little circle of friends and that was enough for her.

They quickly spotted Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Duke and met up with them.

Everyone's scores were posted out on the huge bulletin board outside the school doors. They went by grades and then student ID numbers. The subjects were listed in bold print and the grades were in red.

"Oh, I can't look!" Joey exclaimed and ran back to the end of the crowd.

"Hey Joey, how did you do?" Yugi met up with him and asked.

"Uh I don't know,"

"Well let's go and see you little mutt," Tea yelled and dragged him by the ear.

Serenity stood patiently behind all the other kids and waited until she got a closer look.

ID 31487

English: 97

Math: 98

Honors Biology: 94

Honors history: 95

Chemistry: 96

Physical Education: 85

Health/ human body: 90

"How did you do Serenity?" Tea asked her out of curiosity.

"Oh, not too good," Serenity answered modestly.

"Bet your better than your dumb headed brother, let's just say his scores were…below average. Ok, way below average," Tea answered.

"Hey, watch it," Joey exclaimed, "I got 100 on human study and the reproductive system!"

Duke punched him in the arm real hard, "Yeah, wonder why."

Meanwhile as Seto Kaiba took a look at his scores he was satisfied. Everyone in the school would be satisfied with his grades. 100 was printed in bold red as that became the grades for all the subjects. They were all AP college courses as well. But Kaiba didn't make a fuss or rather gave a damn. Girls all gave a damn about him all right, yes he was popular amongst them but he didn't care. Popularity didn't matter, power did.

It was already ten o'clock, since it was the last day of school and kids weren't required to stay for the whole day. Kaiba walked swiftly passed all the other students not giving any of them a second look. All he had in mind was work. Need to get to Kaiba Corp…now.

The loud speaker outside the school went on, it was 11 o'clock an was the dismissal time for the last day, "I, representing the staff of Domino High want to wish all you kids a happy summer vacation, and do stay out of trouble," the principal said.

"Whoooohooooo!" everyone cheered. Who didn't like the last day of school?

As Joey and Serenity walked back home, something wasn't right. There were ambulances around their house.

"Joey, what's wrong?" Serenity asked nervously.

"I don't know, we'll have to check it out." He replied unsure of himself.

"Are you two kids Joey and Serenity Wheeler?" a policeman came up to them and asked.

"Yes," they answered in unison.

"I have some bad news for you kids, at around nine in the morning, a neighbor had found your mother laying in her house unconscious. She was quickly taken to the hospital but her survival rate was low. She had apparently somehow broken her leg and was knocked unconscious. We have rule this as an accident."

Two hours later, Joey and Serenity met their mom at the hospital. She greeted them with a warm smile. Serenity asked her if she was ok.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was climbing a ladder up to the attic when I felt someone push me. But I think it was all imagination. Here don't worry, the only bad thing is that I can't move right now. Your father has left us a long time ago and without me working at the supermarket we have no basic income for survival." Their mom began to cry, "I'm sorry that you have to live this life,"

"Mom, don't worry, I'll help support the family,"

"But how?"

"I'm going to find myself a job"

Now a job for a 16 year old isn't particulary easy to find but Serenity thought that she could manage and make some sacrifices. Everything seemed fine for a while and they all believed their mom's incident to be an accident, but was it really?

A/N:Told youthis kind of suckedbut might as well since I like S/S couples a lot. I'll update once in a week maybe. Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated.


End file.
